


Slytherin: Year Two

by MrsKomrade



Series: Slytherin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKomrade/pseuds/MrsKomrade
Summary: One would think more friends the better. For Harry that might not be the case. One new friend he makes this year could cause him to lose another. Besides navigating the social waters of Hogwarts there is also The Chamber of Secrets. Come join the same gang from the year one and see what will unfold for them this year.
Series: Slytherin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703071
Comments: 26
Kudos: 124





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a chapter just kind of something I wanted to plop in. I have the actual first chapter ready for you as well and I'll be posting within the next few minutes. As always leave me suggestions and feed back in the comments. I am going to try and be a lot better about responding to comments this time I promise!

“Okay, start from the beginning for us.” 

“Well it was ‘79, I was married to Bart. Hogwarts had just got out so the new recruits were meeting with the senior death eaters and I met him,” Carina took a sip of her wine needing the courage, “It was love at first sight, we started an affair almost immediately. I always hated that it was an arranged marriage and Reg was never a true supporter. In November of that year Bart was killed by the Dark Lord and we were concerned for my safety. He went to his brother and he agreed to help. It wasn’t long after, the Potters were letting me stay in Godric’s Hollow with them. Then I found out I was pregnant, and Regulus died.” 

“Disappeared,” Snape corrected.

“You think if he was alive all this time he wouldn’t have come back?” Carina snapped. “I stayed with the Potters all the way until they died on Halloween. Sirius found me somewhere to hide out until the dust settled. The Dark Lord never thought to look in other rooms while he was in the house. They made me promise to stay hidden no matter what so that Harry could have a mother and brother to grow up with.” 

“So you are his godmother?” Lupin asked to double check. Carina nodded her agreement and drank the rest of her glass. 

“When we were at Gringotts the goblin said you can fight for custody, even I can due to being in the will, but it can take a long time. Especially with the power Dumbledore holds at the Ministry,” Snape gave the first option of where to go from there.

“Can’t family get custody almost immediately?” 

“Yes that's how the Dursley’s got him so easily without the will even being read.” Snape ran his hand roughly over his face, “and Dumbledore helped.” 

“Sirius was adopted by the Potters when he ran away,” Remus gave up this bit of knowledge as he read through the blood magic notes scattered on Severus’ table. “With everything going on it wasn’t announced.” 

“So he’s family,” Snape deduced. “First we will petition for either Carina or I to get custody and at the same time we will work on getting Sirius out of Azkaban and clearing his name.”


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the actual first chapter! As always please leave me any feedback or suggestions!

Harry woke with a grunt as something heavy landed on his stomach. 

“Get up freak. Petunia’s out and I need breakfast.” 

The young boy sat up, shoving the clothes and pair of shoes off to the floor. He determined they must be something old of Dudley’s and decided to take care of it later. Making his way to the house he anticipated Dudley would go to a friend's house since both parents would be gone so he could finally get a shower. 

He got off the Hogwarts train 5 days ago and Harry already missed it. He hadn’t heard anything from his friends yet but he still had hope that they wouldn’t forget about him, especially Draco. Getting lost in thoughts of the past school year, Harry for once was grateful for Dudley’s morning stomps which brought him back and saved the bacon. 

The red head served the toast, eggs, bacon, and baked beans to the two boys at the table. Happy that Petunia was probably grocery shopping while she was out today, meaning he could swipe a few pieces of toast while he cleaned the kitchen. Twenty minutes later Vernon placed his and Dudley’s dishes in the sink and began ushering Harry out of the house. 

“I’m going to work, Dudley is staying with a friend all day. You are to remain out of the house. I’m locking all of the doors,” Vernon stated.

As Harry made his way back to the shed to appease his Uncle he wondered if the man was that stupid, or if he just severly underestimated the one that takes care of the garden where the house key is hidden under a rock. When Harry heard the car leave the driveway he made his way inside with a change of clothes to shower. 

After feeling refreshed and clean Harry made his way downstairs to go back to his shed. He came to a sudden stop when he saw Petunia sitting at the dining table thumbing through her magazine. 

Petunia lifted her head and looked over the boy with a sigh, “I figured it was you when I heard the water running. Just head back outside and lock up behind yourself.” 

Harry gave her a small nod and moved towards the back door. 

“Aunt Petunia?” Harry looked over at the woman.

She lifted her head with a brow raised, looking eerily like Professor Snape, causing Harry to almost laugh at her.

“Do you still go to tea with your friends every Saturday?” She gave a small nod encouraging him to continue, “Could you drop me off somewhere on your way out and I’ll be ready and waiting whenever you are usually done to come back home.”

“Where is it?” 

“Charing Cross in London. I thought I remembered you usually meet the girls in the city.”

“Be ready to leave by eight,” Petunia suggested as she went back to reading.

Harry, a little happier than he was this morning made his way to the shed to work on his summer homework. 

The next day Harry was nodding off sitting by the car before Petunia made her way downstairs. He jolted awake when the driver door slammed shut and scrambled to get into the passenger seat before she decided to go off without him. 

“You’ve gotten lazy since going to that school. You were always up and working earlier than this.” 

Wanting to stay on her good side Harry withheld a snort and responded, “I never went to sleep last night.” He rubbed his face and gave his cheeks light smacks trying to wake himself up. He hoped Tom sold breakfast, it would be the first real meal he had since being back in this hell hole. 

“What happened to your glasses? I hope you don’t expect us to buy you new ones.” 

“No, I don’t need them anymore. I took a potion.”

The duo remained silent for the rest of the ride. Harry took the time to think about his friends, he wasn’t sure if he would run into one of them today in Diagon Alley but would be happy if he did. 

“Where do you want me to drop you?” Petunia asked as they turned onto Charing Cross road. 

Never seeing the Leaky Cauldron form this side Harry was going based off what Ms. Figg told him about it. As they pulled up to a red light Harry decided to get out since he thought they were near. 

“I’ll get out here. Thank you Aunt Petunia.”

“Be back at this spot at five!” He heard her yell as he shut the door and walked down the sidewalk finally seeing the sign materialized up ahead.

He was happy to see a few tables filled up with eggs and bacon. Deciding to sit at the bar he hoped Tom wouldn’t make him sit at one of the big empty tables. 

“Ah, Harry, how are you today?” Tom greeted him with a large smile.

“I'm good Tom, could I get some breakfast?” He quickly patted his pocket making sure he had his money with him. Tom handed over a menu and gave Harry a glass of water while he decided. “Can I get the scotch pancakes with a side of eggs and sausage, and an orange juice?” 

Tom gave him a nod writing the order on a slip of paper. Harry watched as it folded itself up into a paper airplane and made its way to the kitchen. 

“Where’s Arabella today?” Tom asked

“I believe she’s at home. I haven’t actually seen her since I got back from school, I need to go say hi. My aunt dropped me off here while she's in the city with some friends.” As Harry finished his sentence his meal appeared in front of him on the bar. He tucked into the food as Tom went to go assist other patrons. 

When he finished, Tom offered to take him out back to teach him how to open the door to the alley. With a thanks to Tom Harry stepped through and could immediately feel a weight lift off his chest. Being able to feel the magic around him again helped to remind him that the past year actually did happen. 

Working off memory from last year Harry knew there was an Owlery near the entrance. Following the abundance of feathers he was able to find the post office. A bell sounded as he crossed the threshold. A few owls swooped down to inspect the new customer. Harry thought they were all beautiful and wondered if he could get away with having one for himself. 

“Good afternoon sir, how may we help you?” The shopkeeper greeted as Harry made his way to the front desk. 

“Hi I just need to send a few letters to my friends.” Harry dug into his backpack bringing out the letters he wrote last night to Neville, Padma, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco. He didn’t mention not receiving anything from them just in case they didn’t actually try to contact him. But at least this way he would know if he never receives a response. After paying the man and handing over the letters he thought about if there was something stopping the mail from coming through, remembering his Uncle’s reaction to the owls last year. 

“Is there a way that my mail could come here? I’m not sure if I can receive anything at the house.” 

“Of course, we offer it at two galleons every three months.”

“Okay, I will only need it during the summer so three months should be perfect.” Harry handed over the two Galleons and thanked the man as he made his way back out to the street. 

Harry made his way down to the apothecary wanting to stock up on his potion ingredients before the school rush came. Remembering Snape's suggestions on how to pick them out he grabbed what he was low on. 

Wandering around he came across The Magical Menagerie across from an ice cream shop he promised himself he would visit at some point today. Walking into the creature shop Harry already recognized a face.

“Ms. Figg! How are you?” Harry was happy to see the older woman.

“Harry dear, hello. Tom told me you came through, I was hoping to run into you.” She turned away from the young boy to sign a paper for the shop worker, “I’m just dropping off my newest litter of kneazles, they are of age to be sold.”

Harry bent over the short wall of the enclosure to pet the beautiful animals. An all black one ran up to him jumping onto his back. Harry laughed as he felt the kneazle settle itself down like it was going to take a nap.

“This one likes you,” Ms. Figg reached to pick up the animal so Harry could straighten up. 

When he turned to inspect the kneazle he was surprised to see it had two different eye colors one green, almost matching his own, and the other a light smokey gray reminding him of his best friend. Harry thought the creature was beautiful and wanted to take it home.

“Would you like him? It’d be a good birthday present for you this year, and Hogwarts allows kneazles.” Ms. Figg gave him the option he wished he could take. 

“It gets too hot in our house I would fear for his health.” Harry stated not wanting her to know he stayed in the shed. 

“Well if you don’t mind me speaking up.” The shopkeeper placed their hand on what seemed to be a carrier, “these actually give the kneazles a perfect place to relax, being temperature controlled, you just keep it open and he will go in when he needs to.” 

Ms. Figg placed the kneazle into his arms. “Plus if you fear about space in the house, you can just take him outside at night and let him run around. They are also great at staying quiet when it’s needed,” she placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned in to speak in his ear, “they never need to know it’s in their house.” 

Harry let out a surprised laugh and began to seriously think about keeping the pet. Being in the shed was actually better for this because it’d be easier for him to let the cat outside. He could buy plenty of food and toys so it was well taken care of. 

“Let’s do it,” Harry patted his pocket realizing he might not have everything he needed on him, “Can you charge the cost of him, food, and toys to my Gringotts account?”

“Harry, I said birthday present, the cat is free and I will pay for a few toys and a bag of food to get you started okay?” 

“Thank you,” Harry looked down at the kneazle that had fallen asleep on him, happy that he would be able to enjoy it’s company for even longer. 

He placed the kneazle on it’s newly purchased bed inside of the carrier and all it’s toys and food into his backpack grateful for its extension and feather light charms. He left the store with a promise to visit Ms. Figg sometime next week. 

With plenty of time and nowhere he needed to go he decided to head to Gringotts and get some more money to prepare for when he got his school list and then head to the bookstore to kill some hours before he thought it was an acceptable time to get some of the delicious ice cream he saw earlier. 

Harry left the store with a stack of books, a new gray journal since he filled the first one with random notes from the school year, and an alarm clock they had at the front desk. The clock would be handy for days like today so he wouldn’t feel the need to stay up all night in fear of sleeping in. 

After placing his purchases in his bag Harry went to Fortescue’s for some ice cream before heading back to the Leaky to read and relax for the last couple of hours he had until meeting his aunt. He hoped that she would be willing to drop him off here every week when she usually came to visit with her friends.


	3. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short I'm sorry! I am working on the next one though so it should be posted within a day or two and it will be longer.

“Orion?” Harry’s new kneazle looked at him with the most cutting glare, “Guess not. What about Merlin?” The young wizard chuckled, “No then I’d have to get another one of you and name it Arthur, can’t have one half of the pair.” 

Harry stood to refill the cat’s water and food. “How about we go based on your color, Onyx?” He hoped the feline would like something he came up with soon because he was running out of ideas. Soon he felt the animal rubbing against his ankles. “Good you like that one, want to go out?” 

They walked outside where Harry stood to the side of the shed and watched as Onyx ran to the trees behind the house. Harry could see the Dursleys finishing up dinner. They didn’t leave a plate for him outside tonight making it the fourth night in a row. He had been getting some toast but he knew his body was already losing the progress it had made the past school year, thanks to Madam Pomfrey. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a faint pop and growling coming from his pet. Without a second thought his wand was out of the holster at his side. He stood down when it was Professor Dumbledore that stepped out of the tree line followed by Onyx who ran to stand next to Harry. 

“Hello Harry. I apologize for startling you and this lovely creature,” he eyed the wand that was loosely gripped by the young boy, “you can put that away now dear boy.” 

Harry slid the wand back into the holster without taking his eye off the Headmaster, a move he had been practicing for the past week. 

“It’s alright professor. This is Onyx. He'll be coming with me to Hogwarts this fall.” Harry bent down to rub between the kneazle’s ears wanting him to know that he appreciated the protection. 

“Well that sounds like a splendid idea. I’m sure he’d love to run around the grounds, just as long as he doesn’t bother the owls of course.” 

Those unnerving eyes kept trying to catch Harry’s but he still remembered Snape’s warning. “Was there something you needed sir?” Harry kept his tone light but he wondered what could cause a personal visit from the old man. 

“I’m here to see your aunt and uncle. I should head up to the house, I’m on a time crunch.” 

Harry watched as the Headmaster walked up the pathway to the backdoor. After the soft knocks on the glass panes Uncle Vernon stared outside with his mouth hanging down ready to catch some flies. Harry would have laughed if he wasn’t so concerned why Dumbledore was there in the first place. When he was finally granted entrance by Petunia the long bearded man guided them to the living room where Harry could no longer see what was happening. 

About ten minutes later Dumbledore stepped out on the back deck. Onyx ran back to Harry’s side as both gave their goodbyes and the Headmaster disappeared with a small pop. Harry stared at the spot, it reminded him of the house elf when he was in the infirmary, he didn’t realize it was something witches and wizards could do as well and hoped that they taught it at Hogwarts. 

It was finally Saturday, Harry stood next to the car waiting for his aunt to finish primping herself for the day. Last week he wasn’t able to get anything out of her about the Dumbledore visit, but he hoped she would be in a better mood because he needed to know why he came by. 

“Alright, let’s get going. I’m a bit behind,” Petunia announced as she locked the front door and made her way to the drivers side. 

When they made it to the end of their street she reached into her purse and shoved a piece of parchment at Harry.

“I forgot about this last week, I had shoved it in the kitchen drawer when your Headmaster handed it to me. Vernon had a fit when he found it this morning.” Petunia took her hands off the wheel at a stop light to flatten her hair. 

The delay this morning made more sense to Harry now that he knew it was Vernon’s fault. Whenever her husband got upset his aunt always made sure to look her best, make the best food, and make sure the house was spotless. Almost as if she thought those acts would make him love her more. Harry felt bad for his aunt and was irritated to know they were probably going to have a feast tonight while he starved in the shed. 

“Did he come all the way here just to drop this off?” Harry unfolded the parchment to see that it was his results from finals and the list of school supplies for the next year. 

“Well if you haven’t noticed we no longer get owls, Vernon made them put something around the house to stop them.” Harry nodded realizing his assumptions were right. “And we made a deal where he gives us money and we are supposed to take better care of you.” Petunia noticed the sudden stillness, “Yes Vernon was very upset knowing that you must have said something, you had to have noticed the lack of food. It’s hard enough to get you toast.” 

Harry took a second to swallow that statement realizing that Petunia has actually been trying to help him, and if it was up to his uncle he would be getting nothing at all. 

“Thank you. I’m going to try and find something here to help with the hunger, I’ll let you know if I do so you don’t have to worry about risking yourself.” 

“Lily-” Petunia coughed after accidentally saying her name for the first time in years, “-my sister used to convert her freak money to regular money and vice versa at that bank you guys have. If you are able to get money to spend at the market we can stop by there on the way home.”

Harry could do nothing but offer his thanks. He wasn’t sure what was going on with his aunt but he wasn’t going to let the opportunity fly past him. During the second half of their drive Harry started making a mental tally of all of his summer homework. He had a paper for each subject and he had completed all but two, Charms and Defense. Both of which he needed his new books for. He has been practicing his wandless magic. He started with lumos and nox back in school but he worked on them some more until he didn't need to strain when he attempted to cast it. But now he needed to work on the spells Snape wanted him to get. He also already finished the essay for Snape’s occlumency lessons. After reading the book his professor provided he was able to come up with a few reasons why it was a useful skill. He was sure to go into detail on it in duels, everyday conversations, and being able to control your emotions. He was quite proud of it and hoped Snape would be as well.


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these next three were all originally supposed to be one chapter but I broke it up so it wasn't just all slammed together.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Harry said the spell and watched as the tin of biscuits floated off his cot. He shot a smile at his familiar who was cooling off in its box. After getting lumos and nox down it was easier to channel his magic the way he needed to for other spells. Expelliarmus only took a week and Wingardium a few days. He planned on practicing Protego next and wanted to have it down as well as he had it with his wand. Unfortunately he had no way of knowing just how strong it was but he could still remember the difference of feeling when he cast a weak one versus a strong one. He hoped Snape wouldn’t cast any particularly nasty spells at him when they got back to school. 

At night Harry sat on his cot with his palm lit up reading the letters he had received so far from his friends. He explained why it took so long for him to respond after receiving concerned letters from them. He was upset that he still hadn’t heard anything from Draco. Blaise thought it might be because the Manor was an old home and has protections on what kind of owls get sent to them. He thinks the owls from the post office are considered unsafe by the wards. After that explanation Harry included a separate letter to Draco and sent it to Blaise so he could forward it on, but that was two weeks ago and he still hadn’t heard anything back from the blond. He was happy though that tomorrow he would be meeting up with Blaise and Theo to get their supplies for the next year. He made a list of muggle supplies to get as well at the supermarket when Petunia took him there on their way back home. 

For once Harry was having a decent summer. No indoor work since Vernon still refused to allow him inside. He had food, granted it was mostly snacks since he couldn’t make a meal but he wasn’t as hungry. He had his kneazle for company, and he got over to Ms. Figg’s at least once a week for tea. Harry dozed off with a smile on his face, happy and looking forward to the next day. 

“Who is this guy?” Harry asked as the three boys stood in line purchasing their school books.

“Lockhart is some famous wizard who apparently came into contact with loads of dark creatures and has written all about them. He’s full of himself,” Theo answered as he struggled under the weight of those seven books and _The_ _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ they had to pick up.

After the boys made their separate purchases they headed towards the apothecary for Theo and Blaise to stock up their own ingredients. 

Nearing lunch time the trio made their way to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. 

“Did you hear about the Nimbus 2001 coming out next month Harry? It’s the next model up from your broom.” Theo asked as he enthusiastically ate his fish and chips. 

“Draco said if he made the team his dad promised to buy the whole lot of you one each,” Blaise cut in before Harry could answer.

“I don’t get news from this world, and owls don’t come to our house. You’ve heard from Draco?” Harry pointed his question to his friend who seemed unsure of what to say.

“We write to each other at least once a week. I swear I gave him your letter, and I promise I’m not holding his letter back to you somewhere, it just hasn’t come.” 

Harry sighed and threw the chip he was going to eat back to the plate.

“It is strange though he keeps asking about you. I don’t know why he won’t write to you himself.”

That evening Harry laid on his cot thinking about the blond and how much he missed him. He hoped his father wasn’t influencing him to go back to the way he was at the beginning of last year. 

Three weeks have passed, three weeks and still nothing from that arrogant blond. Harry was past the point of sadness and worry, he was now pissed beyond belief. He finally had to tell Blaise to stop mentioning the boy in his letters because he couldn’t take it anymore. Their friendship must have meant more to him than it did to stupid Malfoy. Harry fumed as he sat in the front seat of the car waiting for Petunia to come outside so they could leave. He had hoped that he would run into Draco so he could give him a piece of his mind one of these visits but it had yet to come. 

All this anger was messing with his magic. Everytime he tried a wandless spell it was either too much force shooting the biscuit tin to the roof causing a dent or it would snap causing the items to fall to the floor, he had no control. 

Breaking into his frustrated thoughts were voices coming from the front door. He hoped Vernon couldn’t see him from where he was at. Usually the fat man was still munching away at his breakfast but it seems today he decided to actually be a gentleman and walk his wife to the front door. Harry slid down the seat when his uncle looked over. 

“Vernon what are you doing?” Harry heard his aunt's voice filled with worry. 

“Why is that freak-” the car door opened and Harry was ripped out by his arm. Vernon stared down at him with a purple face, “what are you doing in this car?” Spit flew out with the question that Harry didn’t know how to answer, not wanting his aunt to get in trouble. 

“Vernon please we are out front, where anyone can see.” Petunia hastened to stand behind the boy blocking the scene from the street, “Take him inside.”

“This freak is not allowed inside the house and he sure as hell is not allowed inside of our car!” 

Vernon dragged Harry around the side of the house to the shed. Harry hoped Onyx was still sleeping in his box and wouldn’t show himself making this situation worse. Thankfully his uncle just cracked the door enough to throw him to the floor and slammed it shut. Harry heard their muffled voices heading back towards the house as a soft head butted against his stomach. 

“Well Onyx, there goes my weekly day of freedom. At least you have plenty of food to last. I’ll have to portion out these snacks for the last month of summer.”


	5. Malfoy Manor

“Draco, love why don’t you go outside? You haven’t flown your broom all summer,” Narcissa wasn’t sure why her son had been moping around all break but she was starting to get worried.

“Am I such a bad person that no one wants to be my friend?” 

“My dragon what are you talking about, you are a wonderful boy that anyone would be lucky to have as a friend.” She sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her sons back hoping to offer some comfort.

“Blaise keeps telling me to just write him,” Draco stated with his voice muffled by the pillow, “I don’t want to tell him that I have, I even sent a letter to Blaise to send him but he’s talking like he never got one.” 

“Is this about Harry dear?” She watched her son's head nod from under the blanket. 

The older woman thought about how upset her husband was when Draco came home during winter break so happy that he was best friends with Harry Potter. He hoped the friendship wouldn’t last but it was strong enough to drag Draco into danger at the end of their year. Lucius was furious. Narcissa was concerned for her son but she was proud that he thought about more than just himself like his father. 

“I wouldn’t worry love, something must be going on. I’m sure once you get back to school it will be like no time passed at all.” 

Narcissa left the room wondering if her husband could have done anything with the mail when she spotted her favorite house elf at the end of the hall. 

“Dobby, are you okay?” She asked, noticing the elf fidgeting and wrinkling his pillow case.

“Mistress, Dobby is fine. Dobby cannot say,” The small creature looked around the hall as if he expected someone to be listening in. 

She ushered the elf into a room and cast a silencing spell around them. “There now tell me what's bothering you. I promise no one outside of this room will know okay?” 

“Master Malfoy asked me to take and hide any mail between the Young Master and Harry Potter.” Dobby looked down at his feet drooping his ears on the floor.

“Do you still have it?” 

With a snap of his fingers the mail popped up at her feet, easily 20 envelopes between the two boys.

“Okay, now Dobby you can keep grabbing the mail as my husband wants you to so you aren't defying him but whatever you collect for Draco you will give to Draco is that understood?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Dobby nodded his head, flapping his ears. 

“Now go give them to Draco and ask him if he wants you to take Harry the letters he wrote.”

Draco woke to a pop at the end of his bed.

“I’m not hungry,” he grunted. 

“Dobby doesn’t have food, Young Master Draco. He hopes you won’t be too upset as Dobby was ordered to do it but he has the letters from Harry Potter your best friend.”

Draco shot up, making him dizzy, “he wrote me?” 

“He has written you a few times sir.” Dobby handed him the pile of letters.

“What are those?” Draco asked, indicating the letters in the elf’s other hand. 

“These are the letters you wrote to Harry Potter. Mistress told Dobby to ask if you wanted him to take them to Harry Potter.” The elf dropped the envelopes on the bed, “Dobby is very sorry Young Master, he wouldn’t have done it. He knows how much you value your friendships.”

“It’s okay Dobby, I know my father told you to,” Draco sighed as he smiled down at the chicken scratch he’s come to associate with his friend. “You can take them to him tomorrow, it’s his birthday. I'm going to ask mother if we can go to Diagon to get him something.”

For the first time this summer Draco got out of bed with a smile on his face running to his wardrobe to get dressed.


	6. Dobby

It was Friday, his birthday, a day most kids would be excited for the whole year but not Harry. He didn’t even get to leave the house the next day due to his uncle checking the car when Petunia left to see her friends. This morning his uncle visited and told him he wasn’t allowed to leave the shed after five due to some important dinner or else there would be repercussions. The red head wasn’t sure what else could be done; he was already starved, had to sleep in a shed, and he was cut off from talking to his friends, again. But, he wasn’t tempted to find out what could be worse, the last thing he needed was for Vernon to keep him from Hogwarts, his true home. 

Harry passed the time putting the final details on his charms essay. He was quite proud of the work and thought Hermione would be as well. With his last subject done the only thing he needed to do for the summer was finish the list of wandless spells Snape gave him. He was still having trouble focusing on anything since he hadn’t heard from Draco. 

The young Slytherin was startled when he heard a pop from the back of the shed. He turned to see a small elf with huge ears staring at the back wall.

“Well this is an interesting house,” the elf mumbled as it looked to the ceiling.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked, causing the elf to jump and turn towards his voice. “Who are you?” 

“Mr. Harry Potter sir, hello! I am Dobby the house elf.” The elf started towards Harry but stopped when Onyx came out of his box and gave him a small growl. 

“It’s okay Onyx, I think at least. Is there a reason you're here Dobby?” 

“Oh yes! Dobby has letters that Young Master Draco has written to you Harry Potter,” The elf snapped his fingers and the bundle floated in front of Harry, “He got the letters you wrote to him yesterday. Dobby kept them in order so the one on the bottom of your stack is one he just made.” 

“He wrote me?” Harry asked astonished.

“Yes sir Mr. Harry Potter. There is another thing Dobby must say.” 

Harry tore his eyes away from the envelopes and looked down at the fidgeting elf, “okay?”

“You must not go back to Hogwarts. It will be dangerous for you. Dobby knows the Young Master cares for you and Dobby will make sure you stay home unharmed.”

Harry took a step back, “what? Hogwarts is my home. You realize we are standing in a shed that is my current bedroom. I need to go back, danger or not.”

“No no no,” the elf started banging his head against the metal wall.

“Stop!” Harry reached over and pulled the elf towards him, “that is unnecessary, and I’m sorry, but there is no way I'm staying here unless the Dursley’s make me. I just have to be good for the rest of the summer and nothing is going to make me jeopardize that.”

The elf stopped blubbering and popped its head up. “Dobby will make you jeopardize it.”

“What?” Harry asked as the elf popped out. He walked over to the shed door and cracked it open to see the elf opening the backdoor of the house and making his way inside. 

“Onyx, you stay here please.” As soon as Harry finished the sentence he sprinted across the backyard hoping to stop the elf in time. 

Harry tiptoed inside happy that the Dursley’s were in the living room with the door shut. He spotted Dobby standing in the kitchen in front of a huge cake.

“Dobby what are you doing?” Harry whispered.

“Dobby is going to make you have to stay home. The conversation Dobby heard last night between Master and his friends, he must protect Young Masters' Harry Potter.” The elf proudly exclaimed as he turned towards the cake and made it float. 

Harry reached to grab the elf but the creature disappeared as the cake began floating away. He followed behind the pink monstrosity, with his wand in hand. As the living room door opened and it flew through, Harry was thankful that the two guests were not facing him but he saw his uncle's face turn purple when he was spotted. He attempted to use Wingardium Leviosa when the cake had stopped moving but he was too slow and was forced to watch the whole thing crash on the gentleman's head in front of him. Petunias gasp got Harry moving and he ran back to the shed just barely hearing Vernon calling him disturbed. 

Later that evening when Harry assumed everyone had left he heard banging and drilling on the shed that would wake the whole neighborhood at the late hour. Harry attempted to open the door to see what was going on but was surprised when it barely moved. 

“It’s locked boy.” Vernon’s voice came from the other side, “you aren’t leaving this shed. Not for anything, not even to go to that freak school. You also got a talking letter that let us know you aren’t allowed to do magic outside of your school, so it looks like you won’t be getting past all these locks.”

Harry sat back on his cot. It seemed that stupid elf got his wish, he was going to kill it the next time he saw it. He knew it had been a risk to use his wand but he was desperate and he still didn’t trust his wandless skills at the moment. He didn't think his summer could have gotten any worse. 

Harry moped all weekend until his kneazle bit his hand one afternoon. 

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?” Harry asked unsure if he should be concerned, the animal had never gotten aggressive before.

Onyx carried a book over and dropped it on his stomach. 

“Could you be a little nicer?” The cat answered with a glare. “Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. What is this-” Harry’s question was cut short by the kneazle who shoved a piece of parchment on his mouth. 

Harry glared at the paper. “The list of spells Severus wants me to have by the end of the summer,” Harry read over the list, “Alohomora, the Unlocking Charm. Oh yea.”

“I’m never going to get this spell Onyx.” Harry had been trying for the past week and laid back on the floor ready to give up and listened to his stomach growl. His snacks ran out and he has only been living off two pieces of toast that his aunt slides under the door everyday. He was sure he smelt like a troll from living in this hot box and not having a shower. Onyx was going crazy running in circles around the small room. 

The kneazle softly head butted Harry and plopped down next to him.

“Okay, I’ll give it one last shot.” Harry sat up and tried to pull the door as much as he could so he could see the locks. He put all of his concentration into it.

“Alohomora,” Harry’s heart stopped when he heard a click. He reached a finger out and wiggled the padlock until it came from out of the hole. He heard Onyx’s happy meows from behind him and almost shed a tear of happiness himself. 

Thirty minutes later Harry made his way across the street with all of his belongings in his backpack and his kneazle following behind, and knocked on Ms. Figgs door. He knew going to her was a risk because of how dirty and gross he probably looked, he was going to have to tell her everything. One more adult to add to the bubble and he hoped he could trust her with the information. 

“Harry! Oh dear I haven’t seen you in weeks, why are you so dirty?” The old woman began flitting around him taking his bag and dragging him to sit on the couch.

“Ms. Figg I need to tell you something and I need you to promise not to tell anyone.” After her nod of agreement Harry took his time telling her a little background at the Dursley’s and what he had endured this summer. 

“Dear I am so sorry you have to go through that. I was just about to eat lunch. How about you go upstairs, take a nice hot shower, I’ll have a plate ready for you when you finish and we’ll get Dumbledore here to help us out.”

Harry should have realized she would want to tell Dumbledore. “He already knows Ms. Figg and he isn’t going to help.”

“Harry I’m sure that’s not true. Dumbledore is a great man and he’d be deeply concerned to know what you have gone through,” Ms. Figg stated.

“Please don’t go and get him,” Harry pleaded knowing that if that wizard came then he’d be right back where he started. 

“Alright, how about you go shower, I’ll get lunch ready, and then we will talk about this more when you are done. Does that sound like a good idea?” Ms. Figg questioned.

Harry gave her a small nod and headed upstairs to her bathroom. 

Not even fifteen minutes later Harry walked into the kitchen feeling refreshed and like a new person. He saw the sandwich out on a plate and a glass of water next to it but no Ms. Figg. Harry assumed she must have just gone outside and tucked into the meal. When he finished he found it odd that she was still nowhere to be found. He heard faint meows coming from a door off the living room. When he opened the it a flash of black ran past and started meowing at the fireplace. Harry looked over and saw some green powder on the floor. 

“She went to go get him didn’t she?” Harry asked, feeling betrayed that once again an adult thought they knew what was best for him. 

Onyx scratched at the rug. Harry grabbed his backpack, picked up his familiar, and threw the powder into the fireplace disappearing before she came back.


	7. Italy

The smells, sounds, and feel of magic all around him made Harry content as he ate ice cream at Fortescue’s shop. He’d been staying at The Leaky Cauldron for the past week and a half. It didn’t take long before Ms. Figg tracked him down, she told Tom she wasn’t able to get in touch with Dumbledore but Harry still refused to see her. Tom convinced her he was safe there where they could both keep tabs on him. 

After eating a large sundae Harry went to Flourish and Blotts where there was a disturbance at the entrance. Harry’s eyes immediately landed on the hoard of redheads he came to know as the Weasley’s and a tall blond man that made him look for the younger one probably close by. He noticed some heated words being exchanged between the two patriarchs of the families. As he moved closer to the conversation he saw the older Malfoy grab a book out of the young girls cauldron and place it back with what looked to be a second book with it, but it could have been his eyes playing tricks on him. 

“Harry Potter!” 

Harry jumped when he heard his name called from across the store. Everyone inside seemed to turn at once and stare. There was a commotion in the crowd as a blond man Harry recognized from the backs of his new books as their teacher heading straight for him. 

“Harry come, come.” The older man dragged him over to a table where he shoved a stack of books into his arms. “Everyone, this is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived!” 

The crowd cheered. 

“I will be letting him leave here with all my books signed and free of charge.” 

Harry already hated this man and wanted to escape but Lockhart had his arm around his shoulders keeping him close. 

“Let’s get a picture.”

Harry tried his best not to grimace at the camera but he was seconds away from punching the man, he wondered if he could get detention before school started. A bit of blond moved in the corner of his eye and he looked over to see Draco standing and laughing at him on the stairs. Harry glared at him until their Professor finally let him go. He tried to make his way over to Draco when Lucius stepped in his way. 

“Well, well a celebrity gracing us with his presence. I think it’s best if you don’t bring that attention to my son.” The blond man said the statement with such venom Harry wasn’t sure what he did wrong. 

He watched as Draco fell behind his father and walked out of the store with his head down. 

“Don’t worry.”

“Too much.”

“Little Snake” 

Harry turned to see his favorite twins who seemed to have grown even taller. 

“Hey guys! Great to see you.”

“You too,” Fred stated.

“Likewise,” Said George. 

“I actually have to get going.” Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable with the stares he was getting. “Do you guys want these books? I already bought mine.”

“No we have ours too.”

“Our sister might like them; she's obsessed with him,” Fred offered. 

Harry wrinkled his nose at the statement not knowing how anyone could like that egotistical man. He handed the books over and said his goodbyes making his way outside hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco again. 

“Hey Harry.” 

“Blaise, Ms. Zabini. You didn’t happen to see where Draco went did you?”

“No, sorry.” Blaise felt bad when his friend's shoulders fell, “I’m sure he’s around. I can help you look, but what are you doing here, it's not Saturday?” 

Harry stumbled over his words, “The Durs- My family went on a vacation that was gonna go well past the first so I needed to stay here, Tom said he’d keep an eye on me.” He was proud of himself for coming up with the story on the spot. 

“You’re staying at The Leaky? By yourself?” At Harry's nod Carina asked, “Do you think they would be okay with you coming to stay with us for the rest of Summer? It’s less than two weeks. I can't think why they would refuse.”

Harry wanted to blurt out yes right away but knew that it might give everything away. “I will talk to Tom and try to get my aunt and uncle on the phone to ask.” He felt his familiar brush up against his leg, “Is it okay that Onyx will be with me?” 

The two Zabinis looked down, noticing the kneazle for the first time. Blaise squatted to reach out and pet him. 

“That’ll be fine love. We have lots of land he can explore.” 

Harry agreed to meet with them downstairs at The Leaky for an early dinner after he had time to “contact” his family. 

“Tom,” Harry waited for him to be done with his current customer. “One of my bestfriends Blaise Zabini's mom offered to let me stay with them for the rest of Summer. I wanted to make sure it would be okay with you and I guess Ms. Figg so she doesn't go off blabbing to someone.”

Tom sighed, “Harry I know you're upset with her. She’s just trying to make sure you're safe, and if you mean Carina Zabini I don’t see why she would object, they used to be friends back in the day. I’m okay with it, It’ll get you outta my hair.” The man reached over the bar to ruffle Harry’s head. 

“Sorry.”

“Oh, Harry, I'm just messing with you. You’re one of the best guests I’ve had here. Now let me go get Arabella.”

Once Ms. Figg arrived, she seemed happy that Harry was finally allowing her near him again. She had no qualms about him, staying with the Zabinis since she had known Carina well, before her parents had died and she began living in muggle areas. 

September first, It has finally arrived. Harry never thought he’d see Hogwarts again after the way his break started out. This last week and a half of Summer had been great hanging out with the Zabini’s at their villa in southern Italy. Blaise and him got to play quidditch, practice magic, and just have fun. Onyx loved the land and would go off exploring whenever the boys were outside. Harry was sure to take time for himself to practice his wandless and was ecstatic when he got every single spell on the list down. He was sure to thank Ms. Zabini every chance he got for her taking him there and she seemed to get more and more sad each time. 

There was one night when Blaise was finishing up his ice cream in the kitchen, Harry wandered to the restroom and overheard voices coming from one of the studies. He recognized Professor Snape, Ms. Zabini, and what sounded like Remus Lupin talking about a man named Peter Pettigrew. 

“I’ve been thinking about how Sirius could be innocent. What if Peter was the secret keeper not Sirius?”

“Would they have kept that from you?” Snape asked.

“Yes, near the end they started suspecting you of being the spy. With all of your missions with the werewolves, they questioned your loyalties,” Ms. Zabini added in. 

Harry kept his ear on the door trying to hear every word. 

“They thought,” Harry heard what sounded like Lupin falling onto a couch or chair. “They thought I was the spy.”

“That’s not important right now.” Harry held in a snort, Snape would be the one to tell someone not to worry about the fact that their friends thought they were a traitor. “What about what happened on the street, how could Pettigrew have gotten away?” 

“He turned into a rat.” Lupin stated. 

“And cut off his own finger,” Carine sounded disgusted at the thought.

“How many were animagi?” Snape demanded. 

“All three since fifth year.” Harry was almost positive that statement was made with a smug smile on Lupin's face. 

“Harry?” 

Harry heard his friend calling for him down the hall. He quickly made it a few doors to the restroom he was supposed to be in. 

Harry came back to the present when Ms. Zabini handed him some floo powder. They were going to go to The Leaky Cauldron first for a small breakfast and then take a cab to the train station. He was surprised they didn’t rely entirely on magical means of transportation. 

When they arrived at Kings Cross Ms. Zabini dropped them off at the door, having to go to an appointment she had. Blaise and Harry made their way to platform 9 ¾ and spotted a pack of red heads already making their way through the barrier. They walked up just as the twins disappeared. 

“Ronald I’m going to go through with Ginevra and you’ll follow behind,” She looked up when she noticed the two boys. “Hello Mr. Potter, and you must be Mr. Zabini.” 

“Hello again Mrs. Weasley, it’s Harry please.” 

“And, Blaise,” the other boy added in. 

She gave them a motherly smile and turned to Ron, “Ronald,” she said in a stern voice as she turned to the barrier and walked through.

Harry turned to go as well.

“Uh, Harry can I talk to you for a moment,” Ron spoke up with a small touch to his arm. Harry watched as Onyx started rubbing around Weasley’s ankles showing him that he was okay. 

“Go ahead Blaise I’ll catch up with you.” 

Both redheads watched as the black haired Slytherin made his way through the barrier. 

“I just wanted to apologize for how terrible I was last year. There really was no good reason for it besides me just being an arse.” Harry laughed not used to hearing that language from fellow classmates. “I wanted to see if we could start over this year?”

Harry thought about how giving Draco his second chance led to one of his best relationships at school and how doing the same for Ron could create a new friendship. 

“Yea I’d like that.” Harry held out his hand and the two boys shook on their new beginning. 

“We should get to the train. Mum would kill me if I missed it.” 

Both boys turned to the barrier and ran straight ahead. Harry barely noticed the crash of Ron's trolley hitting the brick before he ran head first into it himself.


	8. Welcome Home

“What in the fuck”

“Bloody hell!”

Both boys looked at each and scrambled to their feet. 

“Has this ever happened before?” Harry asked. 

“No,” Ron responded as the clock struck eleven, they knew they missed the train. 

“Can your mum get back to us? Is there another way to get to school?” 

“She should be back by now if she could. Lets go to the car and wait a few more minutes, and if she doesn’t show we’ll drive.”

“Drive to Hogwarts? Are you insane? We’re twelve.” Harry hoped Ron didn’t take offense at what he said but it seemed the Gryffindor was too preoccupied by his worry. 

They made it to a blue two door car out in the parking lot where Ron placed his stuff in the trunk and a rat in the backseat, they waited ten minutes. 

“Alright she’s not here, lets go.”

“Oh, you were serious.” Harry looked around and couldn’t help but hear in the back of his head an arrogant voice saying how very Gryffindor this plan was but, Harry couldn’t come up with a better one. “Okay then, let’s do it,” Harry agreed and placed his backpack on the floor behind his seat and let Onyx climb in the back next to the rat in its cage, where he immediately started to growl at the animal. 

“Sorry about that,” Harry said to Ron. “Onyx stop, be nice.” 

The kneazle laid down not taking its eyes off the other familiar. Ron started the vehicle up and Harry noticed they began to fly in the air. 

“Ron I should probably tell you muggles aren’t used to seeing flying cars.”

“Right,” Ron reached over and pressed a button that made the car invisible. 

“Do you know where we are going?” Harry questioned.

“Not at all. I’m hoping we’ll catch sight of the train and follow it to Hogsmeade.” 

Harry didn’t bother to respond and decided to look out the window in hopes of catching sight of the red train. 

About an hour later the boys came across train tracks going over a flat area of grass.

“That has to be it,” Harry stated. It wasn’t until thirty minutes in that he realized that if he wasn’t with Weasley he would’ve had to call his aunt to come get him because he had no way of contacting even Ms. Figg. Once again at the beginning of the school year he was grateful to Ron, even if the Gryffindor never knew just how much it meant that he had a way back to school. 

“I wonder if we are ahead or behind the train.” 

“I’m not sure,” Harry responded, “but I can hear it.” 

Both boys squinted as they looked ahead in the fog trying to view the machine. When Onyx hissed and tore his way to the front seat they turned to see the train right behind them. 

Ron started screaming as Harry yelled for him to move the car.

With his lack of experience Ron whipped the steering wheel too hard to the left causing Harry to slam into his door which swung open making him to fall out. 

“Onyx!” Harry screamed when he saw his familiar tumbling towards him as he gripped onto the door but the feline was able to sink its claws into the fabric and stop himself from falling out. The cat clawed to the back out of the way of Weasley who was trying to reach over and grab Harry. 

“Grab my hand!” 

Harry swung himself to reach the Gryffindor, and thought about if any of the students could see them when they looked out of the window, it took a few tries because Weasley’s palms were sweaty but finally Harry was able to latch on and be pulled up back into the car. He slammed the door shut and pressed down the lock as soon as he was inside. 

“Well we found the train.” 

Both boys huffed a laugh at the statement

“Thanks for not letting me die.” Harry leaned his head back and scrubbed his hands over his face hoping they would stop shaking.

“Are you kidding? Malfoy would kill me the second I showed up without you.”

Harry turned to look at Ron and laughed when he saw how serious his face was. When he finally calmed down he noticed Ron avert his eyes back to the sky.

“Everything okay?”

“Yea you might want to fix your hair, it's gone a little crazy.”

Harry was confused, knowing that his hair has always been crazy, he reached a hand up and realized Ron was trying to tell him his scar was showing. As he quickly brushed his hair back over his forehead he thought about how he wasn’t even bothered that the other boy had seen it. 

“I’m sorry about that too,” Ron glanced over at the Slytherin, “I shouldn’t have just demanded you show me something so personal. I don’t know why I was being like that.”

“I forgive you Ron. This year will be a fresh start for us, we don’t even need to mention the past anymore.”

“Well I have a few more apologies to do once we get to school. I know I don’t like him much and I’m sorry I know he’s your best friend but will Draco even accept my apology?”

“Honestly? Probably not.” Both chuckled as they lulled into silence for the rest of their flight. 

They trailed the train for hours until it began to grow dark and rainy. Harry sat up when he spotted the silhouette of the castle.

“There! We made it.”

“I’ll just land under that tree,” Ron announced as he steered the car towards the back of the castle. 

As they flew closer the tree began to look familiar, “Ron isn’t that the one that moves?” When the Gryffindor didn’t respond Harry looked over to see him trying to see it and a branch heading towards the drivers side. “Ron duck!” Harry screamed as he covered his own head.

The branch batted the car to the left flinging both boys to the side, the vehicle cut off and they started to free fall. Another hit came on the passenger side luckily making it land on all four wheels. Harry watched Ron pull his wand out and start banging it on the steering wheel.

“Move.” Whack! “Turn on.” Whack! “Reverse.” Whack! “Do something.” Crack! 

Harry stared at the wand as the tip of it dangled over the other side of the wheel. Ron’s mumbling about being killed nearly drowned out the groan of the trees next branch making its way down to the top of the car.

The Slytherin was grateful to Ollivander and the holster he sold him. His wand was in his hand a second before he knew he was going to cast the spell, “Protego!” He had never tried casting the spell through something before and breathed a sigh of relief when a thud sounded above. 

“The rumors are true. You do have a bloody good shield.” 

“Ron please, I can’t hold this for long. We need to get out of here,” Harry groaned.

Weasley turned back to the steering wheel and rubbed the dash, “Come on save us please.” The cars answering rumble had Ron yelling in glee, “reverse!” 

The car drove backwards away from the tree out of the branches reach. When it stopped Harry finally dropped the spell and took a moment to catch his breath and was tipped out of the car. His backpack was flung at him along with Onyx. The blue car then turned itself around and drove off into the forbidden forest. Harry looked over and saw Ron sitting with the exact same dumbfounded look that probably graced his own face. 

“You okay?”

“My dads gonna kill me for the car, and my mum is gonna kill me for my wand,” Ron looked down at the piece of wood and poked the dangling tip.

“I’m sorry, maybe there's a way to mend it up at the castle.” Harry stood swinging his backpack around onto his shoulders and decided to carry Onyx who was falling asleep on his foot. “Let’s head up, the feast probably already started and I'm starving.” 

Ron nodded as he stood and got his things in order. They walked up to the castle and came to a window that looked into the Great Hall.

“Harry, it's the sorting! I want to see my sister.” 

Harry smiled hearing how excited Ron was to support her. “Okay let’s go put our stuff with everyone elses and try to sneak into dinner.” 

The boys made their way inside and found the pile of the students belongings and added theirs to the mix. 

“And where do you think you two are going?” 

The duo froze hoping they’d become invisible. 

When the silence went on for too long Harry thought he should talk to his head of house. “Hello Professor Snape, fancy seeing you here. How come you’re not in the feast with everyone else?” He tried false cheer which failed miserably. 

Snape gave him a look full of venom reminding him of the man he knew at the beginning of the previous year. The professor turned around and started heading towards the dungeons, Harry began to follow. 

“What’s happening? Can we go to the feast now?” 

Harry turned to see Ron start to turn towards the Great Hall. “No, we have to follow him.” 

Ron threw up his arms, “He didn’t say, follow me.” 

“Weasley! Move it!.” The two students jumped at their professor's voice and hurried towards the dungeon stairway. 

Harry shivered as he sat next to Ron in Snape’s office. He’d forgotten how cold it was down there but he still felt more at home than he had in months. 

“Want to tell me why you both decided it was a good idea to drive a flying car to school?” Severus asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Harry wondered if he looked into Rons mind, he was sure to not make eye contact but Weasley didn’t know his secret. 

“Sir, the barri-,” Ron tried to start the explanation.

“You were seen!” Snape yelled and slammed a newspaper down on his desk causing a quill to topple over. The front page featured a picture of the car taking off over the London skyline. “Muggles saw you, there are multiple quotes. Do you understand just how much trouble you are in, you both could be expelled.”

Harry's heart stopped and a lump lodged in his throat. He couldn’t go back. “Sir please,” he pleaded with the man and waited until Snape met his eyes so he could show him everything that had happened that Summer and what happened at the train station. Snape stood and left the room. 

“Can we leave now?” 

Harry barked a laugh, “just wait.”

A few moments later Snape returned with Professor McGonagall.

“Come Mr. Weasley,” she beckoned the Gryffindor who didn’t dare look back at the Slytherin.

When the room occupied the two snakes, conversation began again.

“Neither of you will be expelled. You’ll both have detentions and -”

“You can’t take points away, school hasn't even started yet,” Harry interrupted.

Snape tried to hide a smile, “fine, no points taken. You shouldn’t let brash Gryffindors pull you into trouble.”

Harry sat up straighter, “he didn’t pull me at all professor. I even had Draco’s voice in my head telling me not to do it, but I made the decision to get in the car and get to school another way. I couldn’t stay there, I had no way to contact you.” 

The older Slytherin sighed and waved his wand. A plate of food and pumpkin juice appeared on the desk. 

“Eat and then head to your dorms. I’m sure your friends are worried. You will have detention with Professor Lockhart. I'll tell him to schedule it with you.”

Harry groaned as he started his meal. He could’ve sworn he heard his head of house chuckle as he walked out of the room. 

Harry gently roused Onyx from his sleep so he could share some bites of food. When they finished their meal Harry carried him down to the Slytherin's common room, they were greeted with hearty hellos and questions of how Summer went and why wasn’t he on the train. Harry promised to answer them all the next morning at breakfast and made his way to his dorms where he hoped his friends were. 

As soon as the door opened Onyx jumped down and headed straight to Blaise who laid back on his bed.

“Onyx?” Blaise looked up to the doorway, “Harry, where have you been? Why didn’t you get on the train? How did you get here?”

“In Snape’s office. The barrier shut down or something it wouldn’t let Ron or I through. We flew a car.” Harry answered the questions as he started to unpack his bag. 

Draco swung open the bathroom door, “you flew a car with Weasley?” 

“Yea he wanted to apologize for last year and I accepted it.” Harry ignored the incredulous look on the blond's face, “we tried to get through the barrier and it was a solid brick wall, hurt like hell. The only way to get here was to fly his family's car.” 

“How do you know he didn’t block your way himself? How do you know it wasn’t just a ploy to get you expelled.” 

“Are you kidding? We don’t know how to do that and he almost got expelled too, he’s not that stupid.” Harry gathered his pajamas and started toward the restroom. “Look he’s going to apologize to everyone. I’m not saying you have to forgive him but don’t be a prat for no reason.” 

“No reason? He attacked you!” Draco sounded insulted at the idea of even thinking of being civil. 

“Draco we got him back for that remember? It’s a clean slate this year, just think about it, okay?” 

Harry went to the bathroom, took a shower, and changed his clothes. When he came out he said his goodnights to everyone receiving a grumble from the blond. He couldn’t believe they weren’t even back a whole day and Draco was already giving him a hard time, he was going to have to find something to bring the two together. 

The next morning Harry was the last awake. Blaise waited for him to get ready but Draco was already in The Great Hall. When they walked in Harry spotted his best friend surrounded by the girls. Harry figured Draco was sticking near Pansy to keep him away but Harry wans't going to be deterred, until he spotted an empty seat next to his other favorite blond and decided to annoy Draco later. 

“Maria! How was your Summer in America?” Blaise asked as he slid into the bench across from her and Harry and began filling his plate.

“Oh it was great! We stayed with my grandmother who lives in Florida. We went to the beach almost every day, and my cousins came to stay for a week.” 

Blaise and Harry shared a smile as she started waving her arms around with tales about her family. Harry had to slide her pumpkin juice out of range when she began talking about a park called Disney World. She almost whacked Professor Snape when he tried to hand her her class schedule.

“Ms. Bluewater might I suggest you sit on your hands when you talk,” the man drawled as he moved on to the next student.

Harry and Blaise laughed as Marias cheeks grew red. 

“It’s okay. He can’t be too mad after what I put him through last night.”

“Oh yea! I heard about that,” after seeing Harry’s confused face she went on. “Draco told Pansy, who of course told everyone. AND Weasley got a howler just before you showed up, that boy's face probably matched your hair.” 

“Well that makes my day easier, I hope Ron is okay though.” Harry turned in his seat trying to catch the other red head. When he found him he was surprised to see Hermione right next to him and Neville sitting across the table. They must have accepted his apology too. When he turned back he noticed Blaise seeing the same thing.

“I guess we are forgiving him then?”

“You don’t have to Blaise it’s gonna be up to you.” Harry wanted to make sure his friends knew that no wedge would come between them if they decided to not be friends with Ron. 

“Well he never actually said anything towards me or Padma. I was just angry with him on yours, Dracos and Hermiones behalf,” Blaise stated as he read over their schedule for the day. “At least since it’s Wednesday we only have 3 days of classes but we have double potions with the Gryffindors.”

Harry looked down the table and caught Draco staring at him, “Well this should be a fun morning.”


	9. The Apology

Harry sat and listened to Blaise and Neville talk about their summers as they waited in the dungeon classroom. He barely understood what they were saying with his focus on the tapping of his fingers on the table top. He gave a nod to Ron not capable of providing a full greeting. He waited for the blond to finally show up last with the Slytherin girls surrounding him. His tapping slowed when Draco took his seat across from him. 

“Hey-uh Malfoy.” Harry heard Ron from across the aisle as his fingers began tapping faster and he lost his focus. 

“What weasley?” Draco’s voice dripped with as much venom you’d think a twelve year old could have. 

Ron straightened in his seat and pulled his collar away from his neck as he cleared his throat. “I want to apologize for my behavior last year. I know I said some terrible things to you and your friends and I'm sorry.” The Gryffindor turned his body to face the Slytherin and held out a hand, “I would like to start over.”

The classroom grew still with only Harry’s tapping letting anyone know they weren't statues. Draco had had enough and slapped his hand over top of the fidgeting fingers. 

Harry stilled and took a deep breath. He began to feel his heartbeat slowing down and he no longer felt the urge to move. He stared at the pale hand and began wondering why just a touch of his could get him to stop when even the threat of no food from Vernon couldn’t. Harry knew it only started up when he was worried, maybe it was the reassurance that the blond was still his friend that calmed him. 

Draco knew Harry only wanted everyone to get along but, he felt Harry gave in too early to the Weasel. He needed to make sure that Harry didn’t get taken advantage of and the only way he knew how to do that was to make Weasley work for his forgiveness. 

“I think it’s best you put that disgusting hand away. I am not forgiving a Weasel anytime soon,” Draco sneered. He jumped when he felt Harrys hands remove themselves from under his. 

A snorted laugh could be heard from the front and Harry glared at the black haired girl he knew it came from. She returned with a smug smile. Harry sighed, he never liked the girl but Draco always remained friends with both of them. Harry knew he could do the same with Ron and Draco so long as they both refrained from talking about the other. Who knew maybe in a few months Draco would come around. 

The first week of classes went by smooth for most. The Gryffindors first class with Lockhart ended with them trapped with cornish pixies, and Hermione having to save them. Harry got to end his Friday classes with a meeting in the Headmasters office. He wasn’t looking forward to going but knew he had too. 

“Earwax.” Harry gave the password to the gargoyle and began making his way up to the office. 

“Harry! My dear boy, look how you have grown.” 

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes and gave Dumbledore the best smile he could. He was sure to keep his eyes fixated on the point between his two white bushy eyebrows. 

“How did you spend your holiday sir?” 

“Oh they were uneventful. Opposite of yours I'm afraid. I’d much rather talk about your adventures this Summer.” Harry looked down to the desk and followed the Headmasters hand as it picked up a glass bowl filled with yellow candies. “Lemon drop?” 

“No thank you sir,” Harry wondered if he should just lay it all out for Dumbledore, let him know what he knew. Harry cleared his throat, “Well sir even though you paid my aunt and uncle to treat me better, they didn’t. Vernon ended up locking me in the shed and I used the tools in there to get myself out and I ran.” After the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. Dumbledore shouldn’t know he knew about the money, he shouldn’t know that Harry was on to him. Snape was going to kill him. 

“Well it’s to my understanding that you were doing magic outside of school leaving your uncle no choice but to hide you away lest you break the Statute of Secrecy.” The old man's mouth began slanting in a small smile almost like he was goading Harry to spill more. 

Harry took a moment to collect himself before saying anything further. “I don’t even know how that happened. I got so mad that they weren’t allowing me to join their dinner that the cake just started floating. I couldn’t stop it, I tried.” 

Harry watched the smile slip and almost replaced it with his own. 

“Well I’m sure if you had just apologized everything would have been fine. There was no need to run. You gave Ms.Figg quite a scare, she was worried,” Dumbledore paused as he rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “Harry I cannot stress enough how dangerous this world is and how much more dangerous it is for you. Now that we know Voldemort is trying to get to you still even in his death you must be careful.” 

Harry wondered if Dumbledore noticed his aunt and uncle were not in the worried category. 

“Yes sir, I understand.” 

“I don’t think you do my boy.” Harry squeezed his thumb in his fist trying to stop the irritation that grew whenever the Headmaster deemed him his. “I know you stayed with Mrs. Zabini for the end of your Summer and I must tell you Blaise’s father was a supporter of Voldemort.” Dumbledore watched Harry’s eyes grow slightly, happy that he was getting somewhere with the boy. “This is why I encourage you to make friends with those outside of your house. With light families. You don’t belong in the Dark Harry.”

Harry left the meeting and went straight to the infirmary to get something for his headache. He accepted that he was going to have one whenever he had a prolonged conversation with the man. On his way he thought about Blaise and his mother. He didn’t care who Blaise’s dad was or who Mrs. Zabini may have been. He knew about the arranged marriages and it could have been a bad match or maybe she did support him back in the day. It wasn’t going to change Harry’s relationship with Blaise. 

After he left the Medical Wing Harry went to his Head of House. He knew the man was going to need to know about the conversation. When he made it to the door he hesitated to knock, scared that his professor would be disappointed in him, but he dug deep for the courage he knew he had.

“Come in.” 

Harry pushed the door and slid through a crack just big enough for him to fit and shut the door behind him. Snape was sitting at a writing desk grading quizzes not bothering to look and see who joined him. Harry swallowed and whispered, “Sir.” 

Snape looked up, “How can I help you Mr. Potter.”

Harry glanced back at the door, “This is best a conversation not overheard, sir.”

Snape nodded and stacked his papers, took out his wand and cast a silencing spell at the door. “Now what's going on.”

Harry stood as he told him about the conversation he had with Dumbledore, not sitting until he started running out of energy near the end.

“Why didn’t you tell him about Dobby?” 

“I wasn’t sure if it would get Draco in trouble especially if Dumbledore talked to his dad.” Harry twisted his robes in his hand, “I’m sorry for what I said in the beginning, I let my anger get the best of me.”

Snape sat in the chair across from the young Slytherin, “Harry you’re twelve, it’s fine. Besides you kept your wits about you to keep others from getting in trouble.” The professor studied the young boy with his dark eyes. “Although I don’t condemn throwing yourself under the bus, you looked at the bigger picture and chose the option with the least consequences. Where is Onyx?” Snape asked as he looked around his room for the black kneazle that never seemed to leave the boy's side even joining him for every class.

“Blaise has him. He wasn’t fond of Dumbledore when they first met this Summer so I thought it best to not bring him.”

“Well you should go see him, he’s probably worried.” Snape walked Harry to the door, “And give Draco some time. He thinks that he’s protecting you by not being Weasley’s friend.” 

When Harry left Snape turned back to his papers. He knows he should sit down with his godson and talk about what's going on this year but he wants to give the young Malfoy time to figure things out for himself. He’ll admit he was surprised at Weasley’s maturity this year, which made it easy for Harry to dish out his famous second chance. He would give the boys the first semester and will only intervene if they don’t get back to their normal selves.

Saturday Harry spent his day in the library with Hermione, Neville, and Padma. He wanted to get his homework done so he could practice his wandless magic with Snape the next day without any distractions. He was happy to have his first official lesson. He had been worried about what excuse to say to Draco and Blaise when he left but Draco had been keeping his distance making it easier. Blaise still sat with Harry in most classes but Harry told him to spend his time with Draco leaving him alone unless the whole group was together. He was lonely but he wasn’t going to make his dorm mates choose sides; he was too scared to know who’d they choose. 

Sunday Harry woke early and made his way down to breakfast alone. He carried his notebook that had his list of spells he already knew. Snape told him to keep the list and add to it throughout the year, and put marks next to the ones he has wandlessly. 

Onyx sat on the bench next to him as Harry passed him bits of sausage.

“You know if you keep feeding him like that he’ll stop eating his own food.”

Harry laughed as he gave the kneazle a bit of egg, “Yea I know.” He scratched his familiar from head to tail and turned to eat some food for himself. “How have you been? Haven’t seen you all week.”

Maria threw a biscuit at him hitting him in the forehead. “I’d say that’s your fault mr. who only wants to go to the library. Draco’s still mad you’re being friendly with Ron?” 

Harry nodded.

“Well give him some time, but stop shutting yourself away you have more friends that would love to see you!” 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Snape leaving breakfast and decided to head to the Professors room as well. 

“Okay Maria, I promise I will be a better friend but I have to go.” He swung his legs over then bench and hurried out of the Great Hall, Onyx trailing behind. 

“First Potter you will be showing me what you learned over the Summer.” Snape waved his hand towards the right of the classroom where he wanted Harry to stand, “first Lumos and Nox. I saw them last year but I want to make sure you didn’t slack on those.”

Harry placed his wand on the desk nearest him and cast the two spells without much effort. 

“Good I want you to remember that even though a spell is easy you should still practice them regularly, now unlock this box.” Snape placed a box on the desk.

Harry walked over and concentrated, “alohomora.” Harry heard the click and opened the lid with a smile. 

“Lock it.”

“Colloportus,” Harry waved his hand and heard the lock click in place. He stepped back with a small smile, he knew the harder spells were next. Snape read his expression and gave him a smirk.

“Disarm me.” Both stood on opposite ends of the classroom. Harry was nervous, he hadn’t used the spell on a person yet but he knew he could move the book like he had when Hermione taught them to do the spell.

“Expelliarmus.” Harry barely stopped his squeak of surprise when Snapes wand flew to his hand. 

“Very good,” Snape praised. “Now for the last one, your shield charm.” 

Harry gulped, this was one he really had no way of knowing how good it was. He could only go by feeling. 

“I will use Flipendo so no worries about a large welt.” 

“Yea just a concussion,” Harry mumbled. He got in his stance and with his professors nod he cast the shield charm. A second later he was on his back staring at the ceiling of the potions classroom.

“Get up Potter,” Snape snapped, “You have no confidence, again.”

Harry got back on his feet and reminded himself why he was doing this in the first place. He recast the spell feeling it in front of him.

“Flipendo.” The spell was absorbed by the shield. Not wanting the boy to go lax he bombarded him with spell after spell until he was satisfied the shield was staying. “Better, the next time you let a spell get past your shield we end these lessons and you learn on your own. Understood?”

Harry nodded.

“I am going to focus these lessons on duelling spells, but I still expect you to know every single spell in that notebook. By Winter break you will know all of your first year spells and second semester we will work on your second year spells.” Snape turned towards his desk and flipped open the notebook, “and yes I will be testing you on every single one. This year will be difficult for you but I know you can do it.” 

“Yes sir, I’m ready.” 

Their lesson that day filled with Harry learning flipendo and Snape throwing random spells at him forcing him to throw up his shield at random. Harry made it back to the dorm that evening exhausted. Next week will be a shorter lesson since the group will be having their first occlumency lesson which will occur every other week on Sunday. Harry knew he was doing much more than he needed to, but he thought about what happened last year and as much as he hoped it was a one time thing he knew not to be naïve.


	10. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I am taking a while to write! I am still working on this story I promise. I've had a few things that have been taking up my weekends these past few weeks. These are a bit short because I didn't want to combine them, but here are two new chapters I will definitely try to have one for you next week and I'll try to get back into a schedule.

Harry hated Snape with every bone in his body. Even Draco broke his silence to joke Harry when he found out about the detention that night with Lockhart. At least his day started off well when all of the second year Hufflepuffs had their hair color changed, courtesy of the twins. He knew their main targets were Zacharias Smith and Roger Malone but they couldn’t make it obvious for Neville’s sake. 

Last year they had been bullying Neville along with Peregrine Derrick, which led him to finding the Room of Requirement. Why a fifth year Slytherin was hanging around with two second year Hufflepuffs stumped everyone. Harry hadn’t heard anything from Neville so far this year about the three boys. But he had told the twins at the end of last year and they started enacting their revenge.

He arrived at the door to Lockhart's office and wanted to bang his head against it. He lightly knocked hoping the professor couldn't hear him and then he’d find Snape and ask for a different detention. Luck was not on his side as the door swung open to reveal Lockhart sitting at his desk with two stacks of mail. 

“Come in, come in!” The man was entirely too happy making Harry want to punch him in the face again, and again. “Sit here, I’m sure Snape told you, you’ll be helping me answer some fan mail. You can get some practice for when yours starts pouring in.”

Harry snorted but Lockhart was too busy talking about what kind of mail he gets on the regular to hear it. The Slytherin sat at the provided desk and began addressing the envelopes. He hoped the time went by quickly.

His hand was cramping. It had to have been hours he'd been at this. Harry swore if he ever got fan mail he’d just chuck it in the fire, this task was pointless. He wasn’t sure if he should ask the time, Lockhart might make him stay forever. He bent his head back over the envelope he’d been working on and heard something. He paused and tried to listen past the scratch of Lockharts quill and ramblings. 

It was a voice. One you’d hear in a horror film, it made Harry shiver.

“Come… come to me. ... Let me rip you. ... Let me tear you. ... Let me kill you. ...”

Harry dropped his quill and looked over at his professor. “Did you say something?” Harry knew it wasn’t the man's voice but he had to ask. 

“Why yes Harry I was telling you about how my book sat at the top of the best-seller list for six months!”

“No, there was a voice. It was talking about - you didn’t hear it?” 

“A voice Harry? Perhaps you are getting a bit tired, and for a good reason! Look at the time, we’ve been at it for hours. Time flies when you’re having fun right Harry?” Lockharts optimism didn’t warm the young Slytherin. He left the room and headed for the dungeons keeping an ear out. He knew hearing voices wasn’t good in the muggle world, but wasn’t sure about the magical one. He decided to not tell anyone about it now just in case.


	11. Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I accidently posted the Tryout part of the chapter twice. I had combined two chapters and I just wasn't paying attention. I edited this chapter to include the second part of it! Thank you to Cherrie-san who brought it to my attention! I can't respond to your comment because when I deleted the chapter it takes away comments on that chapter as well.

The week went by and Harry didn't “hear” the voice again. Saturday morning Harry stood on the quidditch pitch with his teammates and other Slytherins who were trying out for the team. Draco was amongst those wishing to join. The rest of the second years were sitting up in the stands for support. The blond had been thawing towards him lately but it still didn't feel the same and Harry missed his best friend. He looked around for their captain, and was surprised when Cassius Warrington stood at the font of the group to address them. 

“Alright, let’s get started. I am going to be captain this year, Marcus will not be playing with us but he’ll probably sit in on practices to give pointers and help me with the transition.” He paused as murmurs spread in the group. “Moving on!” Cassius yelled to get the attention back on him, “anyone who was on the team last year please come forward and stand behind me.” 

Harry made his way across the divide and stood by Maria who greeted him with a small smile. 

“Okay we have a lot of people trying out this year and we do have an open chaser spot.” Harry glanced over at Draco knowing that was the position he wanted. “Any position you try out for you will be going up against those who played with us last year. There will be no special treatment to current members so everyone needs to work.” Cassius looked over his shoulder at his fellow teammates making sure they understood their spot wasn’t guaranteed. 

Harry hoped no one wanted the seeker position; he was tired from staying up late exploring the castle with Onyx last night. 

“First let’s do the usually smallest group, seekers.” 

Harry held his breath as he looked in the crowd. He locked eyes with Draco who tried to give him a comforting smile. 

“Don’t be shy, you can go for multiple positions.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and glared at the back of Warrington's head, hoping the guy would stop pushing people to try and take his position. “Alright then moving on.” Harry breathed out with a wide grin, happy that he was still on the team. 

“Keepers.” 

A few people stepped forward. Harry heard a muffled curse from their current keeper behind him. He turned and patted Bletchley on the back, “You got this.” 

Cassius had the current chasers fly up as each keeper attempted to stop as many quaffles as they could. None of them were terrible but Miles was able to keep every single one out solidifying his place on the team. 

Next up were the beaters. Warrington made Harry, Adrian, and Graham fly around with all the beaters on the field. Luckily Cassius’ position was safe because of him being captain but Maria still had to prove herself to keep her spot. Before Cassius blew the whistle Harry flew next to her. 

“Just think of them as the opposing team.” She looked at him confused but when the time started he saw the understanding wash across her face. She gave him a nod and Harry watched her fly off with a look of deviance. 

Maria did not let one bludger past her. Each time she hit one she directed it towards another tryout, almost knocking Lucian Bole off his broom. 

“What’s your problem Bluewater?” Lucian asked as he stepped in Marias face when they all had landed.

“What's the matter Bole? Don’t know how quidditch is played?” The group snickered at Maria’s comment. Harry watched Lucians face turn red all the way to his golden hair plastered to his forehead. 

“Oh I can show you how to play.” 

Harry stepped forward and grabbed the beaters bat that Bole began to swing towards Maria. His heart was pounding, he didn't know what to do now that the 5th year's attention was on him.

“Beat it Bole. There is no way I would let you on the team when you obviously don’t know how to control yourself.” Cassius stated from behind. Harry’s hand never left the bat, he was scared to let it go since Lucian’s hand still gripped the base.

“You think I’ll listen to a fourth year? No, I should be on this team because I am better than everyone else here.” 

“He said leave.” Draco stood to the right of Harry with his wand pointed at Lucian. 

Lucian was barely able to start laughing before Draco had him dangling upside down. The older boy started to struggle as the group started laughing at the scene. Harry bent over and picked up the beaters bat that fell handing it to Cassius. 

“I’ll let you down if you agree to leave,” Draco offered when the older students' faces got redder. 

With a quick nod from the older boy, Draco released the levicorpus and Bole fell onto his back. He stomped off the field as Harry hoped this moment didn’t come back and bite them in the ass with Snape or with them gaining a new enemy.

* * *

The second years made it back to their common room celebrating Draco’s victory on making chaser. Harry was having his own silent party relieved his friend talking to him again. Draco was the only new teammate they had this year, the team was happy because it meant they wouldn’t have a load of practices training the new people. Not that Warrington relaxed on their training schedule. It rivaled Marcus’ from last year. They weren’t too surprised though figuring Cassius has a lot to prove this year and he probably wanted to make sure everyone was ready. 

The next day the group (Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Padma, and Neville) all met for their first Occlumency lesson with Snape. 

“Harry! Why are you already here? Neville asked as he and the rest filed in through the potions door. 

“Oh, just talking to Snape,” Harry paused. He watched as they still stared at him waiting for more, “about my mom.” He was proud to have come up with that since it’ll be less likely they’ll ask further questions. 

“I’m sorry Harry, do you need more time? We can start next Sunday?” 

“That won’t be necessary Mrs. Granger. We were finishing up,” Snape answered as he reentered the classroom from his office. 

Harry felt his hair sticking up on the back of his neck and turned to see Draco staring at him with a calculating glaze and his head turned to the side. Harry tried to break him out of it with a smile but Draco just narrowed his eyes. The red head turned back to Snape who was talking about the meditation they would be starting today. Harry was happy to see that it looked like talking would be minimal and Draco’s questions could wait. 

Two hours. They’d been sitting here for two hours and Harry had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Clear your mind, Snape's words echoed around his head. How are you supposed to do that? It made no sense. The books weren’t much help either, no info on how to do it at all. For the millionth time Harry rubbed his temples and opened his eyes to look around the room. 

Everyone else seemed to be getting the meditation down since he hadn’t seen any of them looking around, like him. Granted, Padma and Hermione were brilliant and had most likely started practicing over the Summer. Something he now wishes he had thought of. Neville and Draco have already been learning for a couple of years now. 

Harry paused on Draco’s face noting how peaceful it looked and how beautiful it was. Beautiful. His cheeks flushed. When has he ever thought of Draco’s face that way? When has he ever thought of anyone's face that way? Maybe it was just how a person would view the sky, or artwork. Artwork, good thing Draco can’t read minds, his head can’t get any bigger. Then again he can admit that Padma is beautiful, even Blaise, but neither of them made his stomach feel weird when he looked at them. 

He glanced back over at Draco and froze when he saw the piercing gray locked onto him. He’s sure his face was red with the heat he could feel. 

“Think about flying,” Draco stated softly. 

After his previous thought process Harry forgot why he was even in the classroom, “what?”

“For meditation.” Draco sat up straighter and crossed his arms on the desk. “Think about flying, the feeling it gives you, the wind rushing past you, and the broom in your hand.” 

Harry glanced at the clock seeing they still had 45 minutes left for their session. He decided to give it a go, sitting straighter he closed his eyes and thought about flying. 

Draco figured meditating for two hours was enough and decided to look around. As much as he tried not to, his eyes always landed back on the messy redhead in front of him. He now knew what a crush felt like. Last year it had started and he had no idea why he was feeling that way then that stupid mirror had to show him exactly what those feelings meant. He was scared his father would find out, and realized that all he had to do was not tell anyone and he’d be fine. They'll go away, eventually. 

“Times up,” Snape's drawl brought Draco out of his thoughts and everyone else back to the room. Draco snuck a look across the table and found himself wanting to smile with his best friend who took his advice and succeeded with it. 

As the three boys made their way back to the common room Draco thought about his feelings for Harry. He knew they needed to go away unless he wanted everyone to feel the wrath of his father. As much as he hated to fight and not talk to Harry he knew that would be the only way and with that decided he started making a plan.


	12. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to crank these out without losing quality or shortening my timeline I already made. My goal is to have Year 2 done by the end of the month, at the latest end of January. As always, you guys are amazing. Incase you didn't see my notes on chapter 11- Tryouts; Thank you again to Cherrie-san for letting me know I posted a part of it twice. Also there is an addition to that chapter near the end. If you haven't read it I would recommend doing that before moving on. It's after the horizontal line. Please leave any feed back you have it is greatly appreciated. Sometimes I get blocked and I go through all the comments form Year one and Year two and it helps to motivate me!

Draco gave himself a few days to enjoy having his friend back, but he knew he needed to sever their friendship while he still had the guts. The perfect opportunity came when Harry was walking with the weasel to potions after breakfast. 

“Still trying to sully yourself with the lower class I see,” He sneered at the pair as he pushed past them. 

He took his seat at the normal table and thought about how it probably would have been better to start this after there double potions but it was already too late. 

Harry watched Dracos blond head go through the classroom door. “I’m so-” 

“Don’t apologize for him. You can’t control him and what he says,” Ron interrupted Harry’s apology. 

Harry gave him a nod of thanks and took his seat across from the boy who hadn’t been acting like the Draco he knew at all this year.

“What’s going on with you?” Harry asked as he unpacked his bag. 

Draco didn’t have the stomach to look at him and grabbed his books, “I’m going to go sit with Hermione.” He made his way to the front of the class grateful that Theo would block his view of Harry. 

It was ironic really he didn’t even care that Harry decided to be friends with Weasley anymore. Harry never forced him to talk to the Gryffindor and he didn’t bring him to the Room of Requirement when they all got together for their study sessions. Even when Draco had been an arse before. He wondered if that would change, after Draco ruined everything. 

* * *

Hours later after dinner Harry finally got Draco alone, with Blaise, in their common room.

“What is going on with you today, what was your deal this morning with Ron?”

“He doesn’t deserve to be your friend. I’ve told you that multiple times. It’s not my fault you don’t know how to listen,” Draco stated casually from his bed flipping through a magazine.

Harry glanced over at Blaise who shrugged. “You haven’t said a word these past few days, I thought you were getting over it.” 

Draco snorted, “not at all just buying my time until there was an opportunity to say something.”

Harry was frustrated Draco didn’t even have the decency to look at him while they talked. He stomped over to his bed and snatched the magazine away from him and dropped it on the floor. “An opportunity? We are best friends, Draco. You have a bloody opportunity to talk to me 24/7. Why wont you talk to me!?”

Blaise flinched, he couldn’t remember ever hearing Harry yell before. He glanced over at Draco seeing he had the same reaction. 

“You want me to talk? Fine. I don’t want you being friends with him.”

Harrys hands were tugging on his hair as he let out a short laugh that could have been described as hysterical. He couldn’t believe that Draco still saw him as an object, something to control. “Why is it always the same with you? You are such a spoiled brat,” Harry’s hands ran down his face, “You don’t own me. You can’t control who I hang out with.”

“I was your friend first,” Draco pouted. He needed to get this argument back on track. He thought he would be able to give Harry his ultimatum by now but he hadn’t had an opening yet. 

“If we are doing finders keepers then that goes to Maria then Neville, Padma, Blaise, and finally you.” Harry stared at his friend hoping the boy would look up at him at least once, but when he didn’t Harry let out a sigh. “I am not responsible for your insecurities Draco. I wish you could see that you are still one of my best friends. I have six now, in case you lost count.”

Draco cleared his throat, he needed to end this. “If you are friends with him then I can no longer be your friend.” Only then did he look up with the mask he wore so well. It almost dropped when he saw the raw emotion in Harry’s eyes but he couldn’t crack. 

“Well you made the decision easy because a true, loyal friend wouldn’t make me make that choice.” Harry opened his trunk and grabbed his cloak. He felt Onyx around his ankles as he flung it over his head and headed into the common room.

A few students were studying around the fire. Luckily they didn't look up to see the door opening and closing by itself. He walked to the common room entrance and asked for Arthur Wellesley and made his way through the secret entrance 

* * *

Blaise was lost. It would take days for him to come to terms with what he just witnessed, he never thought it would get this far. He looked over and saw Draco plop on his back to stare at the ceiling. Quite frankly Blaise was pretty pissed at him. Why couldn’t his oldest friend let Harry be happy. 

“Why?” It was a simple question, hopefully one Draco would answer.

Draco jerked his head to look at the next bed over, like he had forgotten he was there. When he settled and resumed looking at the ceiling he answered, “It needed to be done.” 

‘Why did it need to be done Draco!’ Blaise wanted to shout at him and shake some sense back into his brain. He realized Draco came to some conclusion on his own and Blaise needed to figure it out because it was probably stupid. He climbed off his bed and made his way to sit on his friends closing the curtains around them and casting a muffliato. 

“What’s going through your brain?” 

Draco thought about giving him an excuse, something to make him leave him alone, but he needed to tell someone. “Last year I started feeling different around Harry. I didn’t think anything of it but, there’s this mirror. Harry found it and showed it to me. The first time I looked I just saw my father with his hands placed on both of our shoulders, me and Harry. My mother was there looking at us with a smile. It was like he was a part of the family.” 

“I show not your face but your heart's desire,” Blaise mumbled to himself.

“What?” 

Blaise shook his head forgetting his friend wasn’t looking at him. “Nothing, I think I read about a mirror like that. It shows your heart's desire.”

“That's basically the conclusion that Harry came to.” Draco lifted his hands over his face and began picking at his fingernails. “Later that year when the whole thing happened with Quirrell the mirror was in the room. I think Harry said it had the stone inside it or something. I was sitting there trying to make sure he was okay after he’d collapsed and I looked into it.” 

Blaise waited, and waited. He didn’t want to say anything to cause him to not say anything and he already had an Idea what was going on but he needed the full story.

“Harry and I were holding hands, I didn’t think much of it we’ve held hands before. Then I saw the ring on Harry's left hand and I got a bit upset realizing he was married, but then we kissed. When we pulled apart I pulled my hand out of his grasp and admired my own wedding band.”

Both were silent as they absorbed what was said. Blaise fell back grabbing onto the curtain when Draco abruptly sat up. 

“One, how could I at eleven desire to want to be married to someone already. Two, my father CANNOT know about this. Three, I know the only way to get rid of these feelings is by pushing him away. Four, I miss him already.” 

Blaise couldn’t help but laugh, he knew his friend would come to crazy conclusions on his own. “First off in that moment you probably thought Harry was dying and your desire was to keep him forever so that plus your feelings it just manifested as that. It changes. I'm sure if you looked now It would show you, your desire is to be friends with him again.” Blaise watched his friend become pensieve, thinking about what he just said. “Secondly, I’m not going to tell your father anything, that man scares me. Third, why do the feelings need to go away? If you aren’t ready to date him, that’s fine, wait until you are. Your marriage with Pansy Isn’t guaranteed.” Draco scrunched his nose at the girl's name. “And finally, of course you miss him. You guys are great friends, and out of this whole scenario I should have been the one upset. I’ve been bestfriends with you pretty much our whole lives and the minute you meet Harry Potter I come in second place, but you know what? I understand.” Blaise reached over and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. “I understand that you and him click in ways that I can’t with you. There’s nothing wrong with it. 

Blaise took a breath after his speech and watched Draco work through his thoughts. “Now do you want to go find Harry so you can talk to him?” 

Draco picked at his bedding, “I can’t Blaise.” 

The dark skinned boy scrutinized his friend. He really thought he had gotten through to him.

“I know the contract isn’t finalized now but one day it will be. It would take a miracle for my father to back out of negotiations with the Parkinson’s. Besides if we did date at all in school everyone would know and there’d be no way to keep that from my father. He’d be furious I wasn’t spending my time with my future wife.” Draco spit out that last word. There wasn't a way around this and Blaise was just going to have to deal with it.

“I promise I won’t say anything but think about telling your mom.” Blaise held up a hand making the blond wait. “If not about Harry at least about the marriage contract. She would never want you to be unhappy.”


End file.
